More Magic - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Danny's fatherly instincts and Grace's kindness help Steve and Catherine make DJ feel safe.


_Sammy & Ilna, your friendship is magical every day._

_REALMcRollers & Readers, thank you for the wonderful response to Sammy's story on Friday!_

* * *

**More Magic**

Grace stepped through the door the beach house to the sound of running feet. "GWACE!" Angie called as she rushed into her cousin's embrace, giggling when the teenager kissed her, then laughed at the raspberry the toddler blew on her cheek in response. Spotting her godfather close behind, she reached for him. "Daaaaaano!"

Danny took Angie and passed the platter he was carrying to his daughter. "Annnnngggie. How's Uncle Danno's big girl?"

The toddler swiveled and pointed across the room where DJ was standing partially behind Catherine. "DJ he'we, sweeped and ha' bamcake!"

"That's so great," he kissed the toddler and placed her on her feet, turning his attention to his partner, who nodded that the night had gone well. "Hi DJ," Danny gave a wave. "This is my daughter, Grace."

"Hi, DJ, I'm really happy to meet you. I baked some brownies as a hello." She looked at Catherine, as the two shared a memory. "The first time I met Auntie Cath, she baked dessert for me, so I hope you like chocolate."

DJ's eyes widened and he nodded.

Unwrapping the plate, she held it out, laughing when Angie squealed, "Ohhh bwowneee!"

"I made a whole bunch, but we're gonna let DJ pick first 'cause they're for him, okay?" Grace explained and Angie nodded, hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation of her turn.

"Go ahead, honey," Catherine encouraged and DJ stepped forward and took a brownie.

"Thank you," he said, almost in awe as he took a bite while Steve took one and gave it to Angie.

"Tank oo, Gwace," The toddler said dutifully around a mouth already full of the treat. "Mmmm Nummy."

Catherine stepped into the kitchen and returned with a handful of napkins and cups. Here we go. How about if we go out on the deck," she suggested, and Angie took DJ's hand and headed that way with Cammie close behind. Smiling at her husband, she wrapped an arm over Grace's shoulder as they walked, saying, "Steve, can you grab the milk?"

Seconds later, the family was seated around the deck table, munching on brownies while Cammie enjoyed a bone in her casa.

Danny sat across from DJ, who sat close to Catherine. Steve was on the boy's other side with Angie on his lap.

"I'm very happy you're here, you know," he lifted the backpack he'd carried out to the deck and passed it across the table. "I saw some cool games and I need someone to help me win against Steve. Think you can be on my team?"

"What do you think's in here?" Catherine helped DJ open the pack. "Oh, how cool." She looked at Danny who gave a nearly imperceptible 'I couldn't help myself' shrug.

"There's Scrabble Junior, and Boggle and Operation," she said as he removed each one. "And what's this?" She took two folded tshirts and two pairs of jeans out and placed them in front of him to unfold."

"That's all for … for me?" The brown eyes looked unsure.

"I guessed at your size, but I've got pretty good dad radar from shopping for Grace when she was younger." Danny gestured encouragingly.

"Thank you!" DJ's response was as enthusiastic as Danny had heard him yet and his heart that ached for the child unclenched a fraction.

"You are very, very welcome. Why don't you unfold that first shirt and show Steve?"

When he did, Steve's chuckle at the image had everyone smiling. It bore a New Jersey Devils' logo. "There's something you have to understand about Danny, DJ. He's gonna tell you whole lot about New Jersey."

"Because everyone should appreciate the awesomeness of Jersey." Danny winked and DJ smiled. "We have the best music, you know." He turned towards Angie. "Hey, sweetheart, who sings _Born to Run?_"

"Boose Pings-teen!" Angie threw up her hands.

"Did she say Bruce Springsteen?" DJ asked.

"You know Springsteen?" Danny lifted a hand for a high five and beamed when DJ slapped his palm lightly.

"They played his songs at aftercare when I was little. Miz Dominica lived in New Jersey one time."

"Then you already have awesome musical knowledge, and I think that deserves another brownie." Danny and Steve exchanged a look that said, 'Thanks, Danny' and 'He's a great kid, you're absolutely welcome.' As DJ placed a second brownie on his plate and lifted his milk with both hands for a long swallow.

* * *

Not long after, Angie was napping on the sofa with her head on a pillow in Grace's lap. The family had returned to the living room for a game of Operation. Since Grace was occupied with Angie, Danny suggested he and DJ team up. He even had the boy laughing at the story of Steve's last attempt at the game. When Steve hit the buzzer and groaned, drawing another laugh from DJ, his partner announced, "Team DJ and Danny for the win!"

The youngster smiled again, in turn eliciting smiles from Catherine and Steve. If anyone could bond with him and help them make DJ feel welcome and safe, they knew it was Danny.

Their thoughts were cemented when DJ looked up at the man with the kind eyes and quietly said, "Danny. That's short for Daniel, right?" with a tiny grin.

"You are one hundred percent right, my very smart friend." Danny glanced at Steve over the boy's head - both were glad to see he was comfortable enough to be initiating conversation. "Danny's my nickname but my name is Daniel."

The boy's confidence increased when his eyes met those of the man whose natural fatherly manner made him so likeable. He leaned closer and said, "Mine, too."

"Wait, wait, wait." Danny's smile lit his face and he held up a fist which the young boy gently bumped. "Your name is _Daniel_? That's… DJ, you have no idea how perfect that is. We are gonna be the best buddies." He turned his broad grin on his best friend who was shaking his head with a grin of his own and said, "That, as they say, is kismet, partner."

Grace chuckled at her father's glee and her uncle's amused expression. She'd known her dad would draw the young boy into a conversation and she blew her father a kiss. Kids always loved Danno, and she'd had no doubt DJ would. She asked, "So, DJ, you totally made my dad's year by having his same name … can you tell me what the J is for?"

DJ looked at the friendly teenager who'd brought a whole big plate of brownies just to welcome him and nodded. "Um, Joseph. Everyone calls me DJ but D is for Daniel…" he gave another glance and smile at Danny. "And J is for Joseph."

Completely unaware of Catherine and Steve grasping each other's hands and Danny blinking back a tear, the little boy who was feeling safer than he had in years smiled again when Grace hid her gasp in a cough and said, "Wow, awesome. Daniel like my dad and Joseph like Auntie Catherine's dad. That's really special."

Danny Williams took in the sight around him and thought, 'That's more magic.'

#_End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
